The Grand Galloping Crusaders
by OnyxAdinzStone
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crucaders (CMC) are now mares, and have split up. Apple Bloom finds herself working on Sweet Apple Acres when she gets a letter from Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, causing her to go really want to see her friends. This years Grand Galloping Gala is about to happen, what will come of these events


The Grand Galloping Crusaders

(MLP Fanfic)

* * *

It was a beautiful day in sweet Apple acres, the birds we chirping as they flew by. "Miss Bloom, you've got some mail", Larry the mail pony was right outside Sweet Apple acres. "Thanks Larry, just leave it by the door, ah'll get it when ah'm done", Apple Bloom waved to him as he left. She wiped off the sweat as she finished bucking the last tree in the acre. "That day was easier than scrambling eggs", Apple Bloom said chuckling as headed in for the day. She headed in after her short day at work. She opened the door and saw the letters on the ground Larry had delivered. "hmph a letter for scoot, oh and here's one form sweetie", Apple Bloom opened Scootaloo's letter first. She read it aloud,

"Dear Apple Bloom,

Scootaloo here I just wanted to say hi, it's been so long. I mean I don't even remember the last time when the original Crusaders were together, ever since I got my scooter wing cutie mark I haven't had time to hang out, and I know you and Sweetie Belle have a lot going on, I mean I've had to train with the Wonder bolts and that's a lot of work you know, but I just want it to be back to the old times when we had each other, anyways thanks.

Your pal

~ Scootaloo"

"Wow, Ah never did realize how long it's been", Apple Bloom looked at Sweetie Belle's letter. She glanced at it and it said the exact same thing as Scootaloo's did. Apple Bloom sat down and reminisced in the memories they had. She looked over at the pile of letters, and pick one up that had a golden stamp and Princess's signature on it. "Well here's some good news, Ah got my ticket finally". She opened it and took the three tickets out for her, Big Mac, and Apple Jack.

Apple Bloom had given Big Mac and AJ their tickets, and went to Rarity's boutique for a new dress. *Ding-a-ling Apple Bloom walked into the Boutique, "Oh hello darling, I'll be right there" Rarity said as she wrapped a ribbon around a new dress Apple Bloom had never seen before. "So Apple Bloom darling, what can I do for you?" Rarity asked as she approached Apple Bloom. "Ah need a new dress for the Gala, you think you can help?" Apple Bloom looks at Rarity. "Sure thing, in fact I've got some already made for the gala, take your pick." Rarity said as she dragged out 6 dresses. As Apple Bloom look at the dresses, something looked familiar, but nonetheless beautiful. In fact she knew where she had seen them before; it was the main 6's original dresses the Rarity made for them when they first went to the Gala.

The first in line was Twilight Sparkle's dress, then Rarity's, Fluttershy's, Rainbow Dash's, Pinkie Pie's, and last Applejack's. "Rarity? Aren't these your dresses, why would you give them away?" Apple Bloom said with a puzzled look on her face. "Yes and no, you see the dresses we wore were far too important to even wear, so I made replicas for me to remember, and truth is, I got bored and made extras", Rarity said as she turned to Apple Bloom. "Well thahts's intehresti'n", Apple Bloom new which dress she wanted, but was still a little confused at Rarity's tactics. "So do you want one of these or did you already have an idea for one?" Rarity said as she walked behind the dresses looking at some of the fabric. "Well mah sister's dress is just splendid, and I would hate it if any pony else would wear it. So I think I'll take it", Apple Bloom loves the way rarity designed the dress. "Oh and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came by earlier, they said if you stopped by to say hi for them", Apple Bloom just stood there." Thanks if they ever stop by would yah mind doin' the same", Apple Bloom said as she exited Rarity's Boutique and headed back for Sweet Apple acres.

It was only a couple of hours till the Gala. Apple Bloom knew she wouldn't have as much fun without her friends there, but for the sake of it being one of the most important events of the year, that any pony would die for she was going. On a full train to Canterlot she sat on one side of the cart, she could barely see past the first stallion standing up. She just sat there emotionless wonder what the Gala would be like without her friends there. Apple Bloom heard some pony say, "Oh, my, gosh, Scootaloo, it's so lovely to see you". Apple Bloom looked up, "Was that Sweetie Belle?" She had a puzzled on her face. "Nah it couldn't be, she's too busy to be here", Apple Bloom shook her head and went back to pouting. "Wow great to see you here, how you been", Apple Bloom knew she couldn't mistake the mare's voice. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle? Is that you", Apple Bloom sat in hope for a response, but heard nothing. It didn't help that all she saw was a Stallion standing in front of her. Apple Bloom called a few more times and again no response. "It's just mah imagination I guess, but I swear it was them, ugh I knew I shouldn't have come here", Apple Bloom's pouting was cut short when she hear the train bell.

Apple Bloom exited the train looking around hoping she just might see her friends. She looked around until her head spun, and yet never saw a glimpse of some pony that looked like Scoot or Sweetie. Apple Bloom hung her head as she separated from the giant group and went to the secret entrance only the Gala invites new about. As she entered the room she felt depressed, she wanted this night to be a release of all the stress, but it only brought more. She looked around the room, Apple Jack and Solar Flare were arm wrestling with Onyx and Trump judging, Twilight, Cadence, Luna, and Celestia were talking about some princess stuff no one understood, Midnight Shadow and Flash Sentry were having one of their contest with Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Shining Armor watching, Fluttershy and Discord had a tea party floating in the air, and last Rarity was talking to some very fancy looking ponies. Taking her first couple of steps she just takes in her surroundings. On her 5th step she trips over something and falls flat on her face.

"Hey klutz, Chicken and I were just trying to find you hmph", Apple Bloom glanced up, standing above her was a pale white mare with purple and pink hair. "Hey, wait a sec, I heard that" an orange mare with purple hair walked around Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom's eyes started to tear up, "Umm Apple Bloom you ok", Sweetie and Scootaloo said as they looked at Apple Bloom. "Umm yeah, yeah, ah'm just glad to see y'all, so what're y'all do'in here", Apple Bloom said as she wiped away the tears. "Well I was planning on doing some recordings and outfit designs but my sister insisted I go". "And I kinda forgot the rest of the wonder bolts would be here, so even if I didn't want to, I would kinda would have no choice", Scootaloo said as she raised scratched her neck with her hoof. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo helped Apple Bloom up, and the three mares walked over to the punch bowl and started to catch up on how things had been.

"Wow, Ah didn't know you worked for the most famous music producer in all of Equestria Sweetie Belle", Apple Bloom said as she swigged some of the punch. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I don't get much free time you know", Sweetie Belle took a sip of punch. "Howdy y'all, fancy seeing all o' ya'll here at this here Gala" Apple Jack said as she walked to the three mares. "Hey Sis" Apple Bloom said as she smiled at her sister. "Well y'all look busy, I best be going, since I gotta represent the Apple name to some royals pains", Apple Jack said as she grabbed her punch and went back to the arm wrestling table where Solar Flare was arm wrestling Big Mac. "You know, that's what I miss, all the ponies here are so kind, and they're funny when they're not" Scootaloo chuckled a little then sighed. "Well I just wish you guys could just move back, then we could all hangout like the old days", Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both looked at Apple Bloom in a confused manner. "Umm what do you mean, Scootaloo and I both sent you our letters right". "Umm yeah, and", Apple Bloom was very confused at this point. The three mares looked at one another seriously confused. "Umm did you read the letters", Scootaloo said breaking the silence. "Umm yeah I read the whole page you sent me", Apple Bloom responded. "And the back?", Scootaloo asked. "Bahk?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle Both looked at each other. "The back said..." Sweetie Belle joined in, "We're Moving back to Pony Ville!". Apple Bloom looked at her two friends; tears were forming in her eyes as she hugged her best friends.

"Everypony listen up, I just want you all to know that I hope you're all having fun at this year's Gala, from me and my sister we all want to thank you for coming this year and we hope you enjoy the rest of the night" Princess Celestia announced. "Well, girls' looks like the crusaders are back, and now is just the beginning of a new adventure", Apple Bloom said as she brought her friends into a tight hug.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this short story of mine, please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion for a new story.


End file.
